Beth
by Chloesullivan1415
Summary: -REVISED-Quinn and Rachel got married, and Beth was now legally Rachel's daughter. But can one comment ruin their happiness? Can one act of teenage angst take away someone very dear to Beth? Rated M for a few curse words.


A/N: I do realize this needed fleshing out, but with everything going on in my life I had no time to re-write it. Here I am though. I'd just like to say I'm doing this for everyone who enjoyed this story, and others who may read it later on. Not for a certain guest who said some things which frankly hurt my feelings. I know this isn't the best story, but it's a part of me. So for someone to say its crappy and badly written sucks. I'm choosing not to let it deter me from re-writing this or continuing on with "They Don't Know." I'm not going to leave you guys who like me because one person couldn't keep their negative thoughts to themselves.

I've added some parts, and I've altered some parts to make it easier to understand the story and what's happening within it.

Sorry for the rambling, but here we go again.

Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or any of its characters or any songs used in the show.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

When Rachel and Quinn got married, they went and had Rachel officially adopt Beth, thus making her Rachel's Daughter as well. As she grew up, her mom's tried their best to make sure she had a better childhood than either of them had had. She was loved, not spoiled, but definitely loved. Her parents never called her a disappointment; and the kids at school never threw slushies in her face. She had what neither of them had when they grew up; true, honest, reliable friends.

Then came High school.

High school proved, more than ever, that Beth was Quinn's daughter…if her punk phase that she was going through was any indication. Coming home late, smoking, dying her hair (red, pink wasn't her thing), and drinking. She disobeyed both of her parents, more so Rachel, which is what she was doing right at this moment.

"Beth honey, it's time for you to go to sleep!" Rachel yelled up to her daughter, who was lying down in her room.

"Nah," Beth yelled back, "I think I'll stay up for a while longer!"

"Beth, come on it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow." Rachel said as she walked up the stairs.

"Whatever," Beth shouted as she came down the stairs, passing Rachel, "I can stay up for however long I fucking want!" Beth walking into the kitchen, followed closely by Rachel, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

Rachel snatched the beer out of her hands and put it back into the fridge, "You're not old enough to have one of those yet Elizabeth, and you don't talk to me that way. I'm your mother, and you will respect that. Now, go up to your room and go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow when your momma is home."

"You are NOT my mother; you're just some dyke that married my mom!" Beth yelled in Rachel's face, feeling the anger towards this woman rush through her body.

Rachel froze…..tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at her daugh- as she stared at Beth. Beth stared right back into those deep brown eyes she knew so well and felt guilt start to course through her at the pain she saw in them. Being the punk she is, she didn't apologize; she just went back up to her room and lay down in her bed.

Rachel, in pain after what just happened, grabbed her jacket and went outside; hoping to ease the pain by taking a long walk. Oh how she wished Quinn were there to comfort her, to rationalize with her why Beth acted up like this. She walked along the sidewalk for hours, paying no attention to where she was going. Which would explain why she didn't hear the car approaching, nor did she notice the panicked screams of onlookers as the group of kids in the car started shooting. All she felt was pain, in her shoulder and stomach.

All she could think about was Quinn and Beth; she might never see them again. She would never get to hold them, or tell them she loved them. She heard a lot of screaming, slowly getting louder as the stranger approached her body.

"HELP! HELP!" The voice shouted as she slowly succumbed to the pain.

"Someone call an ambulance! She needs help!" They yelled again, or at least it seemed like they were yelling….it sounded so far away. Right before she blacked out she felt pressure on her wounds, felt hands on her body as people tried to slow the blood seeping out of the bullet wounds.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Once Quinn had hung up the phone after getting the call from the hospital she raced home to pick up Beth, the pain and fear in her heart plaguing her as she drove.

"Beth! Beth, hurry up we've got to go. I don't care if you're in your pajamas we've got to leave now!" Quinn shouted up to her daughter, watching as she grumpily walked down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Why do we need to go anywhere? It's too late." She said her voice groggy from having been woken up in the middle of her slumber.

"Beth," Quinn walked over to Beth, trying to stop the tears, "it's your mom."

Beth looked at Quinn, confusion lacing her features, "But you're right here mom, or do you mean the want-to-be mom Rachel."

Quinn looked at Beth, anger taking over her pain, "Rachel is your mother, and she was here through my pregnancy, your birth, and your growth from child to teenager. Now she is lying in a hospital bed, and it's 'too late' to go anywhere?"

"Well….yeah."

"Alright fine, just know I am so disappointed in you Elizabeth. You should come see her, or you might regret it." Quinn said as she left, getting in her car and driving to the hospital. She finally made her way into Rachel's room and saw that she was asleep. She decided to lie beside her wife, her hand finding Rachel's slightly colder one. She stayed there all night and through the next day patiently waiting for Rachel to wake up. When she did Quinn ran her fingers over the hand she had been holding, trying to comfort her wife. As she helped Rachel drink some water to get rid of her dry throat she spoke.

"Hey baby," she said softly, "how are you feeling?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, brown eyes shining with heartbreak, "Like someone tore out my heart and stomped all over it, then got their friends to shoot me in the shoulder and stomach."

"Baby, what happened?" Quinn asked, confused as to why her wife felt like her heart was ripped out, "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice quivered at the thought of hurting her wife in any way.

Rachel quickly shook her head at that, it was in no way Quinn's fault, "It was nothing you did Quinn, it's just- I've been a good mother to Beth right?"

"Yes of course," Quinn said, "how could you even ask that? You've been an amazing mother."

"Because," Rachel started, tears running down her cheeks, "she thinks I'm just some dyke who married you."

Quinn watched as her wife broke down, sobbing into her hands.

"Oh honey, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Quinn said, thinking of the conversation she had had with Beth, "she's just trying to be cool."

"I love her so much Quinn, but she doesn't love me back….and I don't know what to do." Rachel cried.

"Rach, you know she loves you like a mother, she's just going through a phase right now." Quinn said, running her fingers through her wife's hair as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

Quinn awoke to a horrid sound, a sound that plagues anyone and everyone who has ever entered a hospital. The sound of that goddamn electrocardiograph machine telling everyone that my wife's heart is no longer beating. It was deafening, and the sound sent chills up Quinn's spine. She was quickly removed from the room as a doctor tried to save Rachel. Quinn, so afraid of what might happen that her legs were shaking, walked to the waiting room and sat down.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Hours, long painstaking hours later…..a doctor came through the door. It was the doctor that was trying to save Rachel, and he didn't look happy.

"Mrs. Fabray…."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Beth heard a car pull up into the driveway, assuming her mom had finally gotten back from the hospital she went downstairs to say hi. She might be a punk, but it's her mom for crying out loud. She saw as her mom walked through the door, eyes red and tears tracks on her cheeks.

"Mom, what's up? Where's want-to-be mom?" Beth said, her stubbornness overtaking her guilt.

Quinn looked at Beth, anger and despair in her eyes, "Rachel is…..she's gone Beth."

Beth just stared at her mom, trying to process what she said.

"Is this some kind of pay back because I said she wasn't my mom? Because that's a sick joke!" Beth yelled, angry at the thought that her mom would mess with her like that.

"I'm sorry Beth..." Quinn said, locking eyes with her daughter.

Beth saw the truth in her mother's eyes…her mama was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she finally realized what happened, "I-mama…."

Quinn quickly grabbed her crying daughter in her arms, both of them sobbing into each other's shoulders, the pain overwhelming them both. Her daughter's body was shaking with sobs, her cries so loud she could swear the neighbors would hear.

"I'm sorry!" Beth cried out, "I'm so sorry mama I didn't mean it! Come back! Please mama! Don't leave me!"

Quinn brought her daughter in tighter, trying to offer some kind of comfort to her, "Shhh, Bethy, your mama loved you so much. So so much. She's with Yahweh now baby, I'm so sorry."

"I love her mom; I want my mama back so she can hug me and tell me she still loves me. I want her back so I can tell her sorry I am! I want to tell her I love her so much," Beth wailed, hysterical as tears fell fast from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Beth! It's time for school! You don't want to be late for your first day at NYADA!" Quinn said, walking up the stairs to wake up her daughter.

"I'm up mom, I've got to go and make mama proud." Beth answered, a sad smile taking over her face.

"She would be so proud of you baby, going to NYADA, you'll be great." Quinn said as she hugged her now 18 year old daughter.

"I know mom, I mean I had _the_ Rachel Berry as a second mother," Beth said hugging back, "I remember when I was like six, she would always sing me to sleep…..Mom, I can't remember what her voice sounds like."

Quinn smiled a sad smile, "I was hoping I would never have to show you this, especially this soon. But if there's something your mama was good at it was planning things." She walked over to her closet and pulled something off of the top shelf (Rachel couldn't reach it so Quinn had to put it up there) and handed it to Beth.

Beth looked at the case in her hand, "What is this?"

"It's a video, for you, Rachel made it in case she wasn't there for all those super important moments in your life. I thought it was a stupid idea, because she was going to be there with us, we didn't need a video when she was going to be with us forever. I didn't think we'd ever need it…and you're going to miss your classes...but let's go watch it."

They walked into the living room, Quinn putting the CD in before they both sat down on the couch. She quickly pressed play before focusing on the TV where Rachel's face popped up, smiling.

"Hello, I hope you're really old right now Bethy, otherwise I died pretty young….or your mom and I had a major fall out and she got a restraining order on me or something….I hope that's not the case. Anyway, I don't know if you know who I am, because I don't know what's going to happen in the future, even though I am psychic. I'd like to think that I'm sitting there with you right now, arguing that we shouldn't be watching this until I'm gone. Unfortunately I specifically told your mom that it's to be watched when I'm no longer with you. I love you Bethy, and I love you Quinn, if you're watching this. Right now, you're only a few months old Bethy, and yes Quinn I did love you now…or is it back then? Anyway, I hope I was there for you through your first date and first heartbreak….if you had one. Also your crazy punk phase, if you're like your mom," Rachel laughed, "or a crazy Diva phase, if you're like me…..I don't want this to seem weird but there is recordings of me singing in here, I just- I don't want you forget my voice."

Beth wiped a tear, along with Quinn, as they cuddled closer. They were staring at the screen as Rachel spoke, as she laughed, and now they would hear her sing.

"There was always a song, that I used to sing when Quinn was pregnant with you, and it helped her go to sleep. I sing it to you now sometimes, and I-I just love you so much already, and I want you to know no matter what happens in the future that I will always love you both. I love you Quinn, and I love you Bethy."

Rachel's picture faded away to a recording of her singing, "Beth."

Beth and Quinn lay together on the couch softly crying as they listened to Rachel's voice, a voice they wished still graced new stages, a voice they longed to hear.

"I love you too mama, I hear you."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Alrighty, all newly revised. I hope this clears things up a lot.


End file.
